Too Late?
by LynxxDrummerChick
Summary: Yamamoto always told Gokudera that he loved him, but Gokudera never says it back. When Gokudera is finally going to say it, will it be too late? Bitersweet one-shot. 8059


"I love you." Yamamoto told Gokudera after the baseball game.

"What?! Stupid baseball idiot!" Gokudera blushed and hit Yamamoto in the head. "Don't say that!"

"But I mean it." Yamamoto said, a little hurt that he won't say it back.

"I don't care!" Gokudera ran away from him, blushing like crazy.

"Happy birthday, Yamamoto!" Everybody cheered as a surprised Yamamoto walked in.

"Haha! Thanks guys!" Yamamoto smiled.

~After the party~

"Tsuna told me it was your idea, Gokudera." Yamamoto said softly to the now blushing Gokudera.

"So what?" Gokudera huffed.

"Thank you. I love you." Yamamoto hugged Gokudera tightly.

"Whatever." Gokudera muttered, blushing even more.

"Merry Christmas Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled, holding a mistletoe above their heads.

"Tch. Baseball idiot." Gokudera leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"I love Gokudera." Yamamoto said.

"I know."

"YAMAMOTO!" Gokudera shouted, horror in his eyes as he saw his lover fall to the ground, blood spurting everywhere. "Yamamoto!" Gokudera fell to his knees at his lover's side. "Get up Yamamoto." Gokudera shook him lightly, getting no response. "GET UP!" Gokudera screamed in agony.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto opened his eyes slowly.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera sobbed in relief.

"Hayato. I don't have much time." Yamamoto whispered, gazing up towards the ceiling.

"What? No! You're fine, baseball idiot!" Gokudera said.

"You and I both know I'm not." Yamamoto gazed at him softly.

"Yes you are! I just need to carry you to a hospital!" Gokudera said, lifting Yamamoto up.

Yamamoto winced and said, "Hayato, put me down."

Gokudera felt tears rolling down his face as he set him down.

"Hayato, I love you." Yamamoto said, one last time.

Gokudera watched the life disappear from his love's eyes. "I love you too! Okay? Happy! Now get up!" Gokudera shook Yamamoto hard, but nothing happened. "Come on baseball idiot! Get up!" Gokudera started sobbing hysterically. "I love you! I love you! I love you! You're everything to me! Get up!" Gokudera shook him harder. "Get up! Get up! Get up! You can't die! I love you."

Gokudera broke. He started throwing things everywhere, breaking everything in sight. Gokudera once again, fell to his knees by his lover. "Please. I won't even care if you're doing this on purpose, just please get up."

Yamamoto didn't move.

"I won't hit you or yell at you anymore! I promise! Just get up!" Gokudera screamed in frustration and sobbed.

*Two hours later*

Tsuna quickly ran in and his stomach churned at the sight before him. Gokudera, leaning over Yamamoto and still crying his heart out. "Gokudera." Tsuna said softly.

"Go away." Gokudera said weakly, throwing a shard of something in Tsuna's general direction, all the life gone out of him.

"Gokudera get up." Tsuna ordered.

"No."

"Get up."

"No!"

"Gokudera get up right now!" Tsuna shouted.

"NO! I'll never leave him!" Gokudera shouted, hugging Yamamoto's body tightly.

Tsuna almost started crying to. "Come on Gokudera. He's not coming back."

Gokudera just lied on Yamamoto's chest and murmured, "Takeshi." Over and over until more people arrived and forced him away from Yamamoto.

Gokudera felt empty. Without Yamamoto, everything was dull and bleak.

"Gokudera, it's almost time." Tsuna said, popping his head in Gokudera's room.

Gokudera nodded and Tsuna left. He looked in the mirror and stared. Was that him? He couldn't tell anymore. He couldn't tell what time it was, what day it was, what month it was. Everything just slowly sped by. If it weren't for everyone looking after him, he would have slowly rotted away. And if he was truthful with himself, he wanted to.

Gokudera fixed his tie, and walked out the door. He met Tsuna outside and they drove to the cemetery.

"Yamamoto was a good person. He loved everything and everyone. He was a good friend." Tsuna finished, walking away. It was Gokudera's turn.

"Yamamoto was a stupid baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted angrily as he ran away from the podium. He had a speech planned out, something special to say for Yamamoto, but as he stood up there, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Tears fell down his face rapidly as he ran and ran, not looking where he was going. He could hear some people shouted after him, but other people, like Tsuna, understood.

He ran deep into the woods and sat down on a rock and cried. "Yamamoto! Why did you leave me? Do you enjoy me suffering? I thought you loved me! Or was it fake? Because I love you!" Gokudera angrily kicked at a rock and started to walk away.

"Hayato."

Gokudera whipped around as he recognized the voice. "Yamamoto?" He asked in disbelieve.

There stood Yamamoto, looking alive and well. "Yamamoto! What? How?" Gokudera asked, running up to him.

Yamamoto chuckled. "I'm still dead, Hayato."

"What? But your here!" Gokudera said.

"No I'm not." Yamamoto smiled and tried to grab Gokudera's hand, but it slipped right through.

"What? No! Why did you come here? To see me suffer some more?" Gokudera asked, tearing up.

"Gokudera, I never want to see you suffer, I love you." Yamamoto smiled gently.

"I love you too." Gokudera looked at him a few tears slipping down.

"What's wrong? This isn't the tough Gokudera I know and love." Yamamoto smiled. "The Gokudera I know wouldn't have cried."

"Yeah? Well things have changed." Gokudera said, looking at his feet. "I miss you." He said softly.

"I miss you too." Yamamoto tried to touch his cheek. "Now go back and try to say some nice things at least okay? For me?"

"Yeah." Gokudera chuckled.

"Good. I'll see you soon. I love you." Yamamoto smiled at him as he faded away.

"I love you too." Gokudera said to no one and walked back to the funeral.

After the funeral, Gokudera was walking home. As he crossed the street, he heard a loud horn. He looked up into the headlights of a semi truck. He smiled. "Soon huh?" He made no move to dodge it as it ran him over.

The end.

*A little something extra*

"Idiot! I didn't mean this soon!" Yamamoto shouted at Gokudera.

"Hey, the truck was coming towards me! I couldn't dodge." Gokudera lied, snuggling into Yamamoto's arms.

"Couldn't dodge, yeah right." Yamamoto muttered, but smiled as he looked down at the peaceful Gokudera.

Now it's really the end!


End file.
